1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and an article of manufacture for increasing network throughput.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computational device, such as a server, may have a plurality of network connections to one or more clients across a network. The server may have an Input/Output (I/O) controller to facilitate the flow of packets between the server and the clients over the network connections.
In certain situations, the I/O controller may have to drop packets that arrive over the network connections. Such situations may arise when the inbound packet rate from the network exceeds the rate at which the packets can be processed by the server. I/O controllers may have memory buffers that allow short bursts of network traffic to be buffered when the processing rate of the server is exceeded. However, regardless of the buffering capabilities of the I/O controller if the sustained rate of inbound traffic exceeds the rate at which the I/O controller can process the traffic then the memory buffer will be exceeded and packet loss may occur.
When a potential for packet loss is imminent, the server may eliminate certain network connections either randomly or based on certain static priorities of the connections. However, notwithstanding the earlier techniques for eliminating network connections, there is a need in the art for improved implementations for eliminating network connections.